Bomb Blast
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: My version of the station explostion


AN: This is my first BH fanfic. I hope you like. Plenty more to come

Clancy walked into the station and Tom told him to see Jo. He was carrying back pack.

" Hey Clance, take it into the office, I will be with you in a second ok" she told him as she forgot something out the back.

" Ok Constable Jo" Clancy said all excited. Jo rushed to the back door, she hadn't even gotten it open before a big force pushed her forward and to the ground.

The station blew up in pieces right in front of Tom. He stood up and looked at the fire that burned. He was on the phone to the fire brigade and ambulance quickly as he checked out what was left of the building. He made his way to the back of the station where the blast wasn't as bad. He saw pieces of wood and brick scattered around, then saw a blue leg sticking out from under the rubble. He moved quickly and started throwing everything off the body. He stopped when he saw Jo lying there lifeless. He quickly searched for a pulse. He could feel it lightly. He ran around to the street for the ambulance.

" Come quick, she is over here. She is unconscious and barely a pulse." Tom told then as he showed them where Jo was lying. They checked her injuries, put a breathing mask on her and wheeled her to the ambulance.

" Was there anyone else inside?" One of the offices asked.

" Ah…um yes. Young Clancy." Tom stopped and turned to the rubble that was his station.

" How am I going to tell his mum" he said to himself softly. He was taken out of his thoughts by the screeching of tires.

" Boss, what happened?" Ben asked as he ran up to him.

" Are you ok? You weren't in there were you?" Suzie asked standing next to Ben. Tom just shook his head. Then he saw the CI car pull up and PJ jump out and ran towards them.

" What happened? Where's Jo? Was she in there?" he asked frantically. Tom looked at him, hurt in his eyes.

" No, she cant" PJ said.

" I found her at the back. She has been taken to hospital, she was in a very bad way" Tom told him. PJ didn't stick around her ran back to the car and sped off towards the hospital.

" Ben go after him, he is going to need a friend" Tom told him. Ben just nodded and got in the car.

PJ entered emergency.

" Where is she?" he asked one of the nurses.

" PJ she was brought in about 10 minuets ago. She has been rushed up to surgery. Your going to have to wait like everyone else" the nurse told him. PJ took a seat and hoped he didn't have to wait long. He had so many things running through his head. His leg started to shake with anticipation. He couldn't take it anymore, he leant forward and put his head in his hands. When he closed his eyes all he saw was her broken face as she heard what he had said. He wants to tell her how much she means to him but that now may not happen. Ben then walked into emergency and saw PJ crouched over. He went and sat down next to him.

" She's going to be ok PJ" Ben told him. PJ move or say anything.

" Jo is a fighter. She will pull through" Ben told him. PJ looked up at him.

" It's all my fault" he said.

" Not it's not" Ben told him.

" It is. If I hadn't said anything she would have been out with me not stuck at the station" PJ told Ben.

" It's no one's fault. Except for the person who made the bomb, but we find them" Ben told him as he put a hand on PJ's shoulder.

Then the doctor came out.

" PJ" he said as he stood in next to him. PJ stood up and faced him.

" How is she?" he asked. The Doctor sighed.

" She was in a real bad way. Collapsed lung, swelling on the brain, broken nose, multiple lacerations and minor burns" he told them. PJ didn't know what to say.

" Will she recover?" Ben asked.

" Its to hard to say. They relieved the pressure on her brain, fixed her lung and nose. We wont know if she is going to wake up for at least another 24 hours. At this stage its really touch and go" he explained to them. PJ nodded.

" Can I see her?" he asked softly. The doctor looked at him, he knew PJ needed to see her.

" Only you. She is hooked up to a machine to help her breath" he warned PJ. PJ entered her room. He could hear the monitors beeping. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Ben stayed outside and observed from the window. PJ sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

" I'm so sorry Jo" he said as he kissed her hand. He examined her body. She was covered in bandages and tubes.

" I love you so much. Please, please come back to me" he said softly. He got up, kissed her on the forehead and left. Ben stopped him.

" Just because she isn't awake doesn't mean she cant hear you" he told PJ.

" You have something to say, this is the perfect time to tell her PJ" Ben pushed. PJ nodded his head.

" Your right. I need to get some things. Find the others and up date them on how she is" he tells Ben.

PJ rushes home and bursts inside and into his room. He grabs a framed picture of him and Jo together, grabs her engagement ring of the dresser where she had left it. He goes to his bottom draw and grabs a small, blackened picture frame. He took out the picture of Maggie. He starred at it before crunching it up and throwing it in the bin. He the grabbed a picture of Jo and put it in the little frame. He then left the house heading back to the hospital.

He entered Jo's room again. He placed the two framed pictures on the side table along with her ring. He took up his seat next to her and grabbed her hand. He hung his head not knowing what to say to her.

" Ben told me that even though your not awake you can still hear me. I just hope that is true because there is something I need to say. Something that you wouldn't let me explain." He told her. He took a deep breath and quickly thought of what and how to say it.

" All I can think of to say is sorry. I am sorry in everyway. I am sorry for what I said and didn't say, I am sorry that I hurt you and I'm so so sorry that you ended up in here. You have to know that I love you with all of my heart and I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you or push you away." He paused. He looked around to make sure no one had snuck in and was listening.

" I may not fully be over Maggie and she may occupy a piece of my heart but the rest is yours and forever will be. Maggie is my past and you are my future. I'm crazy for you Jo and your all that I need. If I can make it up to you I would, believe me I would. I want to see that gorgeous smile of yours every single day. I want to cuddle up to you every night. You and no one else Joey" he told her. He looked up at her. Her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling in rhythm with the machine.

" Please wake up. If not for me then for your parents. Please Joanna I love to much to loose you completely" he said. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He let his tears falls as he rested his head on her leg. He slowly cried himself to sleep. Through out the night nurses came in to check on her and PJ didn't even stir.

It was when his phone rang that he woke up with a jault.

" Hasham" he said tiredly.

" She's still not awake" he said into the phone.

" Yeah sure I'll be there in 10" he said as he yawned. He stood up and stretched. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He took on last look at her before leaving her room.

PJ entered the Imperial and saw the others crowded around a table.

" Morning" he said as he approach. They all turned and gave him sympathetic looks.

" How is she?" Jonesy asked.

" Still asleep. Doctor said it may take another 24 hours for her to come to" he told him.

" Lets just hope. Now until we get a more permanent station we are going to have to meet up here. First thing, we need to know where the bomb came from" Tom said changing the subject.

" You said Clancy was holding a backpack. Did he tell you who he got it off?" Suzie asked. Tom tried to remember what had happened.

" Uh… I was in such a rush. I think he said someone gave it to him and told him to take it to the station." He said uncertain.

" Well who else could it be, it has to be the Baxter's. Who else would want the station and it's occupants blown up" Ben said.

" Well I could think of more then one" Jonesy said trying to the lighten up the mood, without any success. PJ didn't think he just headed for the door.

" PJ where do you think your going?" Tom asked.

" To pay the Baxter's a visit" he said as he kept walking.

" No your not. Your going to stay here and wait for a call from the hospital and let us deal with them." Tom ordered. PJ stopped. He couldn't fight Tom, not now. He made his way back to the table and plonked himself down on a chair and waited for the very important call.

*At the hospital*

Jo lay in her hospital bed. Her body not moving. The only thing that seemed to work was her mind. He eyes were closed and in her mind she saw many pictures. Mostly of the happy times her and PJ have had. She saw his face, that gorgeous smile. The feelings she felt for him surged through her body and all she wanted was to see and touch him again. Then she remembered what had happened only days ago, but for some reason she didn't care. She could hear his voice in her head.

"_Maggie is my past and you are my future. I'm crazy for you Jo and your all that I need. If I can make it up to you I would, believe me I would. I want to see that gorgeous smile of yours every single day. I want to cuddle up to you every night. You and no one else Joey"_. It echoed in her head and her heart rate started to rise. She opened her eyes and looked for the face of the voice but nothing. All she saw was the nurse.

" It's ok. Lye back down, relax and I'll take the tube out" the nurse instructed. Jo complied to the instructions until the tube was no longer down her throat. Her eyes still darting around the room as the nurse placed an oxygen mask on her.

" PJ?" she asked hoarsely pulling the mask off her face.

" He was here all night, now leave this on. It will help you breath" the nurse told her.

" He left these here for you. I'm going to get the doctor" she told Jo as she headed for the door.

" Call PJ" she breathed. The nurse nodded as she left. Jo replaced the mask on her face as she looked to the side of her bed and saw two pictures frames. The bigger frame had her favourite picture of herself and PJ together, the little frame, which she recognised. But it was different. It had a picture of her in it and not one of Maggie. She grabbed it and starred at it. She held it to her chest as a slight tear ran down her cheek.

' God your so stupid. He tried explaining his actions to you but you were to stubborn to listen, now look where you are' a voice inside her head told her. It was then she remembered what had happened.

" I'm so sorry" she said softly, hoping that where ever Clancy was that he would hear it. She looked back over at the table and saw her engagement ring sitting there. She grabbed it and help it tight. She just wanted to see his face again.

*Imperial*

PJ was still sitting on the chair just starring at the wall. He took no notice of who was in the pub.

" Imperial Chris speaking" Chris answered the phone.

" Yes he's here. Great, I'll tell him straight away thankyou" she said and put the phone down. She rushed over to PJ.

" PJ that was the hospital. Jo is awake and apparently she has been asking for you" Chris told him.

" Thanks Chrissie" he said as he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the pub. He sped all the way to hospital and didn't slow down until he was in the hospital. He made his way to Jo's room. He stood in the doorway not knowing what to say to her. He just looked at her. She looked the same, except she had something in her hand. He quietly walked up to her bed and got a better look. It was the little photo frame. He smiled to himself. He leant down and kissed her forehead.

" PJ?" she said softly.

" Yeah it's me" he said softly

" Baxter" she then said as she closed her eyes.

" What?' he asked confused.

" The Bomb. The Bomb was from Baxter. Clancy" she struggled to say.

" It's ok. Get some rest. I'll be back" he told her as he ran his hand over her cheek. PJ left and got on the phone to Tom.

" She said that Baxter is responsible for the bomb" PJ told him.

" Has she said anything else? I mean he didn't bring it in himself so we cant exactly bring him in for it" Tom told him.

" She said Clancy. I'm thinking maybe he told her something before it wet off" PJ said.

" Ok, we will check it out. Are you going to stay at the hospital?" Tom asked.

" Yeah. We got some things to sort out" PJ said.

" I would agree. Just take it easy ok" Tom said before hanging up. PJ put the phone up and went back to Jo's room. He sat in the chair next to her and waited for to wake again.

Jo opened her eyes after more rest and saw PJ sitting by her bed.

" What are you doing here?" she asked softly, still finding it hard to talk.

" Making sure your ok" PJ told her. A small smile spread across her face.

" Well I'm awake aren't I" she said.

" Yes you are" was all he said. He didn't know what to say to her. Jo looked at the other photo frame beside her bed. She put the little frame back up with the other one. PJ grabbed her free hand.

" Joey I am so sorry" he started.

" Peej don't. I heard what you said last night" she said softly. She took the oxygen mask off so he could understand her properly.

" What you said, got stuck in my head" she told him. She was struggling to breath so he grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it back on her face.

" Keep this on" he told her. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell him how she was feeling so she decided to show him. Held out her other hand that had her engagement ring it. PJ took the ring from her and tossed it over in his fingers.

" Ok" he said then headed for the door. Her wished that none of this had happened that way he wouldn't be in this position.

" PJ" Jo called as loud as she could but he was to far away for him to hear her. She took off the oxygen mask.

" Patrick" she called louder. PJ stopped and turned around and looked at her. She was having difficulty catching her breath, he rushed over and placed the oxygen mask back on her face.

" I thought I told you to keep that on" he said. Jo grabbed his hand that held her ring and she forced the ring onto her finger. PJ looked at her. He could only just make out that she was smiling.

" Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head.

" You believe what I said?" he asked, trying to make everything clear. She nodded then looked over at the picture frames.

" They convinced me" she said with a little chuckle.

" I love you so much" he told her.

" I love you to" she replied. PJ smiled leaned down and kissed her forehead. Jo took of the mask again so she could kiss his lips.

*3 months later*

" Look I'm fine. If I stay here any longer I think I'll go mad" Jo said as she bit into a piece of toast.

" Just wait another week at least" PJ objected.

" I've been cleared by the doctors and shrinks so why are you making a big deal?" she asked him.

" Because I know you and your not fine" he said grabbing her by the arms.

" As long as your there everything will be fine" she told him. She leaned up and kissed him.

" I'll meet you there" she said with a smile before grabbing her bag and leaving.

She walked into the new station where everyone was already there standing around talking.

" Morning" Jo said with a weary smile.

" Hey your back" Jonesy said with a smile.

" Are you ok?" Suzie asked as she gave her a hug.

" Yeah I'm fine. I had to get out of the house" she told them with a smile.

" Nice to see you in the uniform for a change" Amy said with a smile.

" Thanks, I think it's a bit tighter then I remember" she said with a smile. Then PJ walked in and put an arm around Jo.

" Everything ok?" he asked.

" Fine, like I said. When everyone is here I would like have a little meeting, there is something I would like to say" she said with a small smile.

" Ok, we just waiting on Kelly, Tom and Ben are in his office" Amy told her. Just then Kelly walked in.

" Oh hey, I didn't know you were coming back" Kelly said with a smile.

" Yeah well if PJ had his way I would still be at home watching soap re-runs" Jo said with a smile. Suzie went and got Ben and Tom from his office and the all crowded around Jo. She took in a deep breath before starting.

" I just wanted to say how thankful I am to all of you. You all helped me recover and I am thankful. Thankyou to the old friends who stuck by me and the new ones who didn't run away. A big thankyou to PJ who has been by my side the hole time. But the most important thing thankyou Clancy. He gave me a second chance of life while he lost his. I was hoping that we could have a drink for him at the pub tonight" she said holding the tears that wanted to fall. She knew deep down that it wasn't her fault he was dead but she still felt responsible.

" That's a wonderful idea Parish" tom said with a smile. Everyone agreed and they got back to work. PJ turned to face Jo.

" Are you still ok?" he asked. He could hear it in her voice that she was. She shook her head.

" But I will be" she said and PJ pulled her in for a hug.


End file.
